


Fashionably Late

by SamuelJames



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce and Chuck's first proper date. Set during their time at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fashionably Late  
> Pairing: Bryce Larkin/Chuck Bartowski  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Bryce and Chuck's first proper date. Set during their time at Stanford.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Minute  
> Disclaimer: Chuck is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Give me a minute, Bryce."

"You've had ten."

Chuck sighed. Deciding what to wear shouldn't be a big deal. Bryce had already seen all his clothes anyway. It was just that tonight was special, their first official date. Chuck wanted to look like he'd made an effort, especially as Bryce always looked so good.

"Can I come back in?"

"Yeah."

Bryce walked over to the bed, closed his eyes and randomly pointed at a t-shirt. "That one."

He smiled when Chuck shrugged and picked it up. "I'll let you in on a secret, Chuck. You look good in anything and even better in nothing."

Chuck bit back a self-deprecating comment. Bryce has been trying to cure him of that bad habit. "You angling for your goodnight kiss now, Larkin?"

"Yes."

Chuck closed his eyes and leaned into Bryce's personal space. The soft kiss was slow and Chuck put his arms around Bryce who pressed against him. His t-shirt would definitely wrinkle. Chuck broke the kiss and smiled at his boyfriend.

"We should go."

"Sure, Chuck."

Their romantic meal was just a pizza but they talked, laughed and made each other smile. Chuck didn't once worry about what he was wearing.


End file.
